


惡魔蛋糕

by reflux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Devil's Food Cake, Grocery Shopping, Humor, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reflux/pseuds/reflux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>顯然Lucifer無法接受被拒絕，不管是要Sam成為他的容器或是想在超市買個蛋糕。</p>
            </blockquote>





	惡魔蛋糕

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Devil’s Food Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074006) by [Owlwithafringe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe). 



「不行。」

「可是，Saaam。」Lucifer，在人類所能忍受範圍內，用哀怨的語調盡可能地拉長著音唸出他的名字。Sam怒嘆一口氣瞪著大天使，他的手緊抓著購物用的推車。

「 _不行。_ 」Sam怒道，盡可能地壓低聲音。「你以為你是五歲小孩嗎？」

Sam早該知道這是個壞主意。“帶著魔鬼去逛Walmart” 有哪部分聽起來是個好計畫了？但他承認一開始還算不錯。Lucifer還沒弄殘或是折磨任何無辜的人類，而Sam也拿到了大部分需要買的東西。

直到他們進入了蛋糕區，問題就來了。Sam正在幫Dean尋找蘋果派。派，對Sam來說似乎是個凶兆。他在幫Dean買派時常常會遇到麻煩事。這次當然也不例外。

在Lucifer不離開他的視線的前提下，Sam允許他獨自在無人的走道閒逛。Lucifer，雖然他有時候會說些尖酸刻薄的評論（Sam認為演戲的成分居多），但他通常滿足於四處看看就好。Sam發現他有著跟Castiel一樣的好奇心，雖然Lucifer會這麼好奇只是為了能在每個新發現前露出被噁心到了的表情。

然而，當Sam正瀏覽著貨架尋找Dean所指定的蘋果派品牌時，背後突然傳來響亮的抽氣聲，嚇得他差點把拿著的盒子丟地上。Sam看看四周，想說在他轉身後三秒間是發生了什麼慘劇，但他只看到Lucifer抓著一盒東西。

Lucifer猛地向前拿起一大疊盒子，數量多到他快拿不動，然後搖搖晃晃地走回推車，沿途還落下了幾個盒子。他把懷裡的東西全倒進推車，Sam小心翼翼的窺入推車內，看看裡面到底被放了什麼東西。

當他看清楚時，他直起身對著墮天使挑眉，而那位墮天使正用無辜的眼神看著他。Sam翻了個白眼作為回應。然後他嘆口氣，像個有著愛無理取鬧的小孩的父親般，他瞥了Lucifer一眼。「不行。」

這就是一開始情況的來龍去脈。

「但這是 _惡魔蛋糕_ 。是 _我_ 耶。」

要知道，比起這個，Sam寧願接受肉體上的折磨。「Lucifer，上次我叫你魔鬼時，你對我噘嘴然後三個半小時不跟我說話。」

「如果是我自己說的就沒關係。拜託嘛，Sam？我會乖乖的我保證。」看看，開始嘟下唇了，傷心的噘嘴緊隨其後。 如果他只有這點程度，Sam真的很懷疑他那 “欺騙者” 的稱號是怎麼來的，或許他只是在調戲Sam。不管怎樣，還挺有用的。

「你才不會。還是不行。」

然而他竟敢無恥地表現出一副受傷的樣子。似乎打算用盡一切辦法來得到他想要的，該死的小鬼。

「求你了？這是他們為我做的欸Sam。」啊，來了，狗狗眼攻擊。Sam不禁顫抖起來。這簡直就像是在照鏡子。

Sam挫敗又惱怒地揮手。「好吧，隨便了，想要就買吧。但別指望我會幫你烤它們。」

Lucifer只是對Sam露出愉快的微笑，好像他知道什麼Sam不知道的事似的。然後再次去走道上閒逛，留下Sam苦思要從哪生出錢來買下十五盒蛋糕粉。下次，應該讓Dean帶Lucifer來購物。

 


End file.
